heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Starr Brothers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis2 = After his horse is wounded escaping from the law, the Ringo Kid takes it to a local vet who tells the Ringo Kid that the horse is going to die and needs to be put out of it's misery. With the law on the way, the vet gives Ringo his own horse so that he can get away. Riding up to the Santa Fe Special riding out of Spring Wells, Ringo hops aboard one of the cattle cars and finds a beautiful male Arab horse inside. Checking the way bill he finds that the horse is to be delivered to the famous Colonel James Hutton and considers him a lucky man to have bought such a find horse. Meanwhile, not far away a gang of outlaws led by a man named Slade plan to attack the train in order to steal the horse. When they force the train to come to a sudden stop by blocking the tracks. The disruption prompts the Ringo Kid to climb up on the top of the train to go and investigate. He catches some of Slade's men in the engine and guns them down and learns that Slade went into the passenger car. There he finds Slade threatening the Colonel's daughter a he guns him down. However, this does not stop the remaining members of his gang from stealing the horse and the Ringo Kid promises to hunt them down and recover the Colonel's stolen property. The Ringo Kid tracks down the men and guns down the outlaws and then tries to mount the horse. The Arab horse tries to buck him off, but the Ringo Kid easily tames it. He takes it to the Colonel's home where his daughter thanks the Ringo Kid for returning the horse but in gratitude for saving her life, her father has asked him to keep the horse in thanks. The Ringo Kid thanks her and after being told that the law is on the way leaves on his new horse, that he names Arab. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Slade Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Ransom | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider is riding through the range when a young boy ties him up with a lasso and pulls him off his horse Satan. The boy then takes the Black Rider's guns and demands that the hero give him all his money. The Black Rider tells the young boy that he has no money but suggests that he goes to Leadville and ask for money from Dr. Matthew Masters, as a personal favor from the Black Rider. The boy stands down and agrees. The Black Rider rides ahead of the boy and changes into his civilian guise of Matthew Masters before the boy arrives. When the boy enters he changes his tone from looking to rob to looking to borrow. When Masters asks the boy what the matter is, the boy doesn't want to talk about it and takes 500 dollars and soon leaves promising Masters that he will pay him back. Masters changes back into the Black Rider and follows after the boy. The boy goes to a cabin outside of town where some men are holding his father hostage thinking that he was rich and realized otherwise, forcing the boy to go out and get money to pay the ransom. However when the boy arrives they decide to take the money and kill them both in order to keep them quiet. The Black Rider then bursts in and guns down the outlaws, saving the boy and his father. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Kidnappers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis4 = As the Ringo Kid rides across the range he is spotted by outlaw Jackknife Jordan who fancies that he is going to capture the Ringo Kid and turn him in for the ransom, having got an inside man to help him turn over the Kid without getting arrested himself. He tells one of his men to go into town to warn the sheriff that the Ringo Kid is heading into town. Meanwhile, the Ringo Kid arrives in town and enters the local library to meet with his father Cory Rand. Rand is impressed by Ringo's new horse but before his son can tell him how he obtained his horse Arab the Ringo Kid's sixth sense warns him of approaching trouble. Spotting the sheriff and his posse, the Ringo Kid and his father make a break for it, splitting up to try and get away. However the Ringo Kid, fearing his father's capture, hops off Arab and sends his horse off to fool the half of the posse following him and cuts across his father's trail. When Cory passes by, Ringo pulls up a rope in front of the posse following him causing their horse to stumble over the horse causing a massive crash. The two part company again and this time around the Ringo Kid is ambushed by Jackknife Jordan and his men, who easily subdue the Ringo Kid. Hearing the gunshots, Cory Rand goes after his son and mows down Jackknife and his men before they can execute his son. In the aftermath of the battle, the Ringo Kid returns the books he took from the library: some law books. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Jackknife Jordan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}